7. Ja chciałbym być sławny! Cz.1
Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 7 Widzimy ciemne pomieszczenie i śpiewanie. W wielkiej sali w ciemnościach śpiewała pewna dziewczyna. Widać było tylko sylwetkę. ???: 'Encuentro todo En mi música Porque estoy Siempre bailando Yo necesito Que mi música Me diga que Estoy buscando Buscando en míí ! ''Widzimy Elijah'a który szedł w stronę tajemniczej postaci. '''Elijah: Bardzo dobrze, kopia piosenki zapisana. ???: '''Ale czemu mam śpiewać za to dziwaczkę? To jest okropne. '''Elijah: Bo tak Mocha, dlatego że masz fantastyczny głos. Światła się zapaliły, Mocha ze słuchawkami siedziała przy mikrofonie. ' Wytwórnia Nagraniowa. Mocha przechodziła sobie po recepcji i czekała na Elijah'a. 'Mocha: '''Nie na to się umawiałam. Kurcze! ''Wyjęła telefon. '''Mocha: Gdzie ty jesteś?! Rzuciła nim o podłogę. Mocha: 'Myślałam że mogę na niego liczyć.. zawiodłam się. ''Przez drzwi nagle weszła pewna gwiazdeczka z blond włosami. Ku zdziwieniu była nią.. Anne! '''Anne: Cześć ofiaro. Mocha: Witaj podła jendzo. Anne: '''Materiał gotowy? '''Mocha: Tak, leży na biurku Elijah'a. Anne chciała już wejść do windy ale Mocha ją zatrzymała. Mocha: 'Ale Elijah'a nie ma. '''Anne: '''Więc gdzie do cholery jest? ''Dzwoni telefon. '''Anne: To pewnie on, to taki burak że zawsze do mnie dzwoni. ^_^ Halo? Aha, mhm. Wut? No okej.. Mocha: '''Co się stało? Twój samolot rozbił się o lodowiec czy może lakier sie wylał? '''Anne: Nie prostaczko, szef chce nas widzieć. Mocha: Ale Elijah'a nie ma. Anne: Jakbyś nie zapomniała, Elijah to szef tego studia ale jest też inne studio, bardziej ważniejsze. Pff, skąd taka prostaczka mogła by to wiedzieć. Mocha: Dobra, już przeginasz! Anne: Cicho, Derek już jedzie. Mocha: 'Eh.. '''Anne: '''Ale ty nie jedziesz, ja jadę sama, ty biegniesz. ''Mocha przywaliła jej z łokcia. '''Anne: Pff.. znajdzie się miejsce w bagażniku. Hollywood, garderoba. Amanda i Caliegh grały w garderobie. Amanda: '''Stać! Policja! '''Caliegh: '''Zamknij twarz! Nie wrócę znów do pierdla! '''Amanda: Ale musisz bo cię...'' -(zajrzała do scenariusza)- patnę? '''Caliegh: '*potnę. Amanda: '''.. bo cię potnę! '''Caliegh: '''Stop. Już 5 raz się mylisz, nie dziwi cie to? '''Amanda: '''Ale co? '''Caliegh: Chyba nie jesteś aktorką. Amanda: Ależ jestem. Zagrałam w Pategroe. Caliegh: Zagrałaś w Pedigree jako gryzak. Amanda: Oj tam, oj tam. Caliegh: '''No to, jak skończysz ten film to gdzie będziesz grała? '''Amanda: Raczej wrócę do Kanady. Mają dla mnie miejsce w filmie Straszny Film 5! <3 Caliegh: Wow! A kogo zagrasz? Amanda: Stojak nr.1 ! <3 Caliegh: 'Bardzo wymagająca rola.. '''Amanda: '''Co nie? <3 ''Ktoś podsłuchiwał ich rozmowę więc Amanda i Caliegh otworzyły drzwi. '''Caliegh: No proszę, proszę. Jeromy: '''Co?! Nie mogłem chwilkę posłuchać waszej rozmowy? '''Amanda: Przypominamy że jesteś stażystą! Jeromy: '''Pff, mógłbym być gwiazdą.. gdyby Amanda nie sprzątnęła mi roli sprzed nosa! '''Caliegh: Nie chcieli cię w tym nowym show? Totalnej Porażce? Jeromy: Mówią że widzieli kogoś podobnego. Amanda: Eh, bo wiesz, jest dużo.. duuużo osób z imieniem Jeromy. Caliegh i Jeromy próbowali domyśleć się co ma na myśli Amanda. Francja, Restauracja Me Cheri Polan Dominic, Carly i Jae wybrali się do Francji. Dominic: '''Jesteśmy we Francji Aha! '''Carly: '''Cieszymy się, Aha! '''Dominic: '''Superancko, Aha! '''Jae: Że wut? Jae siedział sobie przy stoliczku a Dominic i Carly tańczyli ‘taniec szczęścia’ na drodze. Dominic: Trochę nas poniosło.. Carly: Nom. Dominic: '''Fajnie, Aha! '''Carly: Że słitaśne, Aha! Dalej zaczęli tańczyć a Jae zażenowany tylko zawołał kelnera. Jakaś kelnerka (z twarzą Chef’a :D) podeszła do stolika. Kelnerka: Oui? Jae: '''Ekhem.. Trochę! Więcej! Herbaty? ''–(wymachiwał rękami by pokazać co chce)-'' '''Kelnerka: '''Bon, dès que vous apporter un peu plus de sucre '''Jae: Eeee? Kelnerka odeszła i wróciła z wielkim worem buraków. Jae: A może najpierw lepiej się poznamy? ^_^ Kelnerka przyniosła krzesełko.. po czym jebn*ła nim Jae. Jae: Ło, ło, ło.. coś dziwnie okazujecie uczucia tutaj. Dominic i Carly po odtańczeniu swojego ‘tańca’ wrócili do zjedzenia swoich Hot Dog’ów. Carly: '''Ciekawe z czego robi się Hot Dog’i '''Dominic: Uprzedzam że nie z psów. Carly: Ooo, to teraz moja teoria o powstaniu Hot Dog’ów w Chinach legła w gruzach ;u; Jae: Nie, Cyganie nie mają z tym nic wspólnego. Nagle rozpoczęła się niezwykle dziwna parada, cała rushowa. Carly: 'Imprezka? ^_^ ''Na szczycie można było zauważyć jakiegoś faceta z dziwną, ogoloną kobietą. 'Carly: '''Fuj. ''Po czym kobieta zdjęła maskę i okazała się mężczyzną. '''Carly: Uff, myślałam że ta kobieta naprawdę ma faceta. Hura le France! Dominic: 'To para równości?! '''Jae: '''No i ? ''Jacyś faceci porwali Dominic’a po czym porwali też Jae. '''Carly: Oni chcą się tylko pobawić ^_^... w lekarza... ginekologa? O.o W biurze biur Mocha próbowała nie zabić Anne wchodzącą do budynku i ględzącą jak ta Mocha jest brzydka, a Derek szukał miejsca na parkingu.. Anne: '''No i wiesz, ta cała Mocha jest tak głupia.. '''Mocha: '''Skończ! Czy nie zauważyłaś że to ja jestem Mocha?! Przez godzinę ględzisz o mnie i nawet nie wiesz że obgadujesz mnie z mną?! '''Anne: '''Ale to już twoja wina że się obgadujesz zdz*ro! '''Mocha: ... Anne: ...? Mocha walnęła w Anne tak że ta straciła przytomność. Pojawił się Derek. Derek: 'Omg! Musimy ją zabrać.. '''Mocha: '''Stop, nigdzie ją nie zabieramy, zostaw ją, ci z biura, ci najbardziej ‘zapracowani’ jak ją zobaczą będą mieli extra radochę i to na wysokim poziomie. ''Mocha i Derek próbowali ściągnąć Windę. '''Mocha: Nosz kurczę! Mocha wciskała przycisk.. biła przycisk, strzelała do przycisku, gryzła przycisk ale nic.. Derek: A może schodami? Mocha: A gdzie jest biuro tego całego szefa? Derek: '43 piętro? ''Mocha próbowała w siebie strzelić z pistoletu, chybiła (xD). 'Derek: '''No choć. ''Mocha i Derek zaczęli iść po schodach przeciw pożarowych. Na piętrze 24 Mocha zwijała się z bulu a Derek nie wiedział czy ma się cieszyć że wszedł na te piętro czy płakać że nie czuje nóg. '''Mocha: Nie no, koniec! Chce się zabić! Derek: 'Nie czuję nóg! ''Nagle otworzyła się winda a w niej stała.. Anne! '''Anne: '''Uff.. ale się zmęczyłam. '''Mocha: Że Wut?! Derek: '''Jak?! '''Anne: Trzeba klucza do otworzenia windy. :D Mocha próbowała po raz kolejny do siebie strzelić. Nie chybiła ale nie było naboi (xD) Derek: Powinnaś się zapisać na terapię. Mocha zaczęła dusić Derek’a w trakcie gdy Anne próbowała otworzyć biuro Szefa ale się nie dało. Anne: Oj.. Mocha: Co ‘Oj’? Anne: 'No ten.. próbowałam otworzyć gabinet, bo też na klucz.. ale okazuje się że trzeba wziąć inny z recepcji. '''Derek: '''To jedź windą. '''Anne: '''No tylko że cholera złamałam go próbując otworzyć drzwi! ;u; Derek wziął Anne i wrzucił ją na schody pożarowe tak że zaczęła po kolei z każdego szczebla spadać. Studio w Hollywood ''Amanda miały zachwilę wejść na jakiś plan filmowy scharakteryzowane jako jakieś tam gwiazdy w jakimś tam talk-show’ie.. Za to Jeromy robił za stażystę.. cały czas. 'Chris: '''A teraz. Gwiazda mojego programu, Fruwanie Totalnej Porażki! Amandine! ''Amanda weszła do studia. '''Chris: '''Witaj Amandine! '''Amanda: Bon żur Chrisello, lubię ogorszaki oui. Chris: '''Ekhem, czemu odpadłaś? '''Amanda: Em, yyy.. nie było porówejek, oui. Chris: Aha, a jak ci się podobały inne gwiazdy tej serii? Amanda: '''Najlepiem im le wpieldoliłabym ^_^ '''Chris: No a czy warunki były dobre? Chris wyjął wielką tablice z tekstem. Amanda: Jasne, było jak w wielkim zamku, schludnie, zupełnie jak w łazienkach królewskich, wszystkie przepisy BHP spełnione, i wcale nie jesteś taki surowy Chris? Chris: Ohoho <3 Jesteś moją ulubioną uczestniczką Amandine! Amanda: Oui! <3 Chris: Dobra, zaprośmy następną gwiazdę. Jest niepełnoletnia a już przeleciała cały kraj. Colaigh! Caliegh: 'Hę? ''Caliegh weszła do ‘studia’ '''Chris: Cześć Colaigh! Caliegh: Witaj Chris! Chris: '''Powiedz mi. Fajnie było? '''Caliegh: '''Ale co? '''Chris: No przelecieć cały świat ^_^ Caliegh: '''Em, no nawet. '''Chris: A nie bolało? Caliegh: '''Jak lecenie np. samolotem ma boleć? '''Chris: '''Ekhem, chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy.. chodzi o to że.. '''Caliegh: ... ani się waż.. Chris: '''przele.... '''Caliegh: .. zamknij .. Chris: ..ciałaś.. Caliegh: ... twarz bo ci... Chris: ...wszystkich... Caliegh: .. prz*pierdole. Chris: .... Caliegh: ... Chris: .. dosłownie! Caliegh przywaliła Chris’owi drzwiami obrotowymi. Chris: 'Warto było. ;u; ''Przywaliła drugi raz. Nagle z sufitu spadł Jeromy w ręce Chris’a. '''Chris: '''Sory, nie potrzebuje rozrywki. Ale jak chcesz, więcej niż 50 to ci nie dam. '''Jeromy: Dzięki ale jestem zajęty. Chris: 'Jak tak to tylko 20 mogę zaoferować. '''Caliegh: '''Ze wut się tutaj dzieje?! ''Chris go wyrzucił z rąk, otrzepał ubrania. '''Chris: Dobra, Jeromy, Caliegh, Amanda. Zaraz wam wszystko wytłumaczę ale czekam na resztę. Nagle przed jego oczyma z jednej strony, wielka ściana upadła ukazując recepcje w której klucza szukała Mocha, Anne i Derek, a z drugiej strony ściana upadając pokazała niby Francje gdzie Dominic i Jae zostali porwani przez braci Cathi (gejów xD) i pijącą herbatkę Carly. Elijah pojawił się za fotelem Chris’a. Chris: Witajcie moi drodzy z powrotem w OTP! Cała paczka podeszła do Chrisa nie wiedząc co mówi. Carly: Ale o co chodzi? Chris: '''Hehe, ale widzowie mieli polewkę. '''Mocha: Czemu? Chris: Bo oglądali was! Ale do rzeczy. Nic nie pamiętacie bo zadbaliśmy byście troszkę zapomnieli o tym co się wcześniej działo.. o tym że braliście udział w reality-show... Wszystkie ściany studia upadły a Dach zabrały helikoptery. Ujawiniło się że byli na wyspie. Chris: '''Na Wyspie! '''Anne: WTF?! Chris: No cóż, nasze show plajtowało więc za resztkę kasy wynająłem naukowców którzy wam trochę poniszczyli w czaszce oraz zbudowałem dość duże studio które można było tak przestawiać żeby za imitować różne miejsca na świecie. Zostaliście tutaj wprowadzeni , włść, wprowadzeni w 3 różne światy w których mieliście za zadanie wygłupiać się, robić dziwactwa. Jeromy: '''Ale co to ma wspólnego.. '''Chris: W trakcie gdy wy się nagrywaliście, my za taką tanią siłę hodującą Szmal chcemy skończyć te nędzne show i wyprodukować nowe jednak ponieważ zapewniliśmy was że ktoś wygra.. zrobimy szybki finał! Mocha: Em.. Caliegh: Czyli? Chris: Na stronie internetowej widzowie mogli głosować kto z was może wziąć dalszy udział o kasę. Jest was 10 a musi zostać 6 do finałowego finału finałów! Chef wprowadził wielki ekran. Chris: A więc tak.. Każdy z was brał wcześniej udział w show o milion dolarów. Nie odpadliście, przetrwaliście tak.. z 3 tygodnie. Długo. *Anne, nie jesteś blondi i nie jestem gwiazdą, jesteś zakłamaną s*ką, zdejmij perukę. *Derek, jesteś zdradzieckim chłopakiem, przez ciebie dziewczyna płakała. *Jae, punk z ulicy. *Dominic i Carly, rodzeństwo które się nie lubi.. z czego Carly to głupia modnisia. *Amanda to fanka Duncan’a i lekko ułomna istota,. *Mocha to dziewczyna która skrywa w sobie kilka umysłów. *Caliegh to oczywiście sportówka, *Elijah to tak jakby ochroniarz. *Jeromy za to to perfidny kłamca żyjący za kasę tatusia. I proszę, przypominacie sobie? Ale zanim cokolwiek powiecie.. Na Ekranie pojawiły się obrazy zawodników. Chris: No.. Jae, dopuszczamy się do dalszej rozgrywki. Jae: '''Aha! '''Chris: No i Anne, dwulicowa ale wrogów wśród widowni nie masz. Anne: 'No ba! '''Chris: '''Za to Derek, nikt cię nie lubi! Żartuje.. ale i tak nie przechodzisz. ''Pod Derek’iem otworzyła się zapadnia z dziurą w którą wpadł skąd przez tubę Derek został wykatapultowany z Wyspy. 'Chris: '''Teraz.. Mocha! Cóż.. Żegnaj, za dużo szans to nie dostałaś. ''Stało się z nią to samo co z Derek’iem. '''Chris: Kolejny.. Dominic? Zostajesz :D Dominic: Uff.. Chris: Amanda? Amanda: 'Tak? ''Chris co byś zrobiła jakbym cię wyrzucił? '''Amanda: '''Odgryzłabym ci berlinkę? '''Chris: Zostajesz! Amanda: Juhu! Chris: Caliegh i Jeromy.. zostajecie. Za to żegnamy niestety Carly i Elijah’a, smutno.. Z nimi stało się to samo co z Mocha’ą i Derek’iem. Caliegh: Nie wiem czy mi się chce. Jeromy: '''Mhm. '''Chris: '''No cóż, dotarliśmy do końca odcinka, wreszcie! Trwał on bardzo długo.. w sensie praca nad nim. No ale cóż, widzimy się w finale gdzie zobaczymy kto zgarnie kase, Anne vs. Jeromy vs. Caliegh vs. Amanda vs. Dominic vs. Jae. A może i nie koniec. Raczej przedłużymy to i zrobimy też jako druga część. Bo pora, rozpocząć Finał! ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Anne:' Wiedziałam! Finał jest mój! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Amanda: Jeśli ja jestem ta Amanda.. to gdzie Duncki? :< (Pokój Zwierzeń)Jae: '''Zdobędę tą kasę! Potrzebuje jej! ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Caliegh': Cóż, nie pomyliliście się widzowie :D (Pokój Zwierzeń)Jeromy: Ekhem, Chris jest pedałem? (Pokój Zwierzeń)Dominic: Uff, już nie muszę udawać, to znaczy.. Nic nie pamiętam. Koniec części pierwszej. Kategoria:Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki